


Thank you. I love you.

by tippytanpies



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Other, POV Second Person, often I sit and Yearn for Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytanpies/pseuds/tippytanpies
Summary: The buzz of the party surrounds the two of you as you sit somewhere a little secluded from it, the crowds of people a faint blur as the music can still faintly be caught if you really listen for it.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Thank you. I love you.

The buzz of the party surrounds the two of you as you sit somewhere a little secluded from it, the crowds of people a faint blur as the music can still faintly be caught if you really listen for it. Damien's fingers rest gently atop of your hand, hesitant to make any leaps despite your openness tonight.

He speaks your name softly after a moment, an elation flooding him when he feels you fully take his hand in yours. With it, however, he finds his thoughts now absent. "I…" Face flushing, he clears his throat, and something about your smile reminds him of the sunlight.

He feels you squeeze his hand, and something about it both takes away his breath and brings back his nerve. "I wanted to thank you for coming tonight," he confesses, and there's that smile again. He can't help the smile of his own that comes because of it as he says, "And I...well, I was wondering if…" His words, however, refuse to leave him after that, and his flush only grows. You press a kiss to his hand as if giving an answer to the question, and frankly he finds it incredible how he grows fonder of you with every passing moment. There's a shy yet fond look in your eyes as his free hand cups the side of your face, and with a small pause, he brings his lips to yours.

Everything that was left of the party fades away completely with this kiss. He holds you softly at first, almost as if you're made of porcelain; as if he's scared he'll lose you somehow if he isn't careful. It's when you deepen the kiss that his hold grows firmer, more tender as he relishes in the bliss that this is so much better than he ever could've dreamed it to be. He feels you smile in the kiss, and he swears he can feel the sunlight even in the cold of the night.

His eyes are still closed when the kiss is broken, and he finds himself missing the warmth it had brought instantly. He can't help the contempt sigh that leaves him as he feels your hand cup the side of his face, and he lets himself melt into your touch because he feels like he finally _can_ now. "I love you," he speaks in a breath, and he feels as if he's soaring when he hears a shocked yet soft laugh at the words. "I _love you_ ," he says again, and he finds himself lost in another kiss before he can say it again.


End file.
